Things My Best Friend MUST DO Around The World!
by JustJetteJuliette
Summary: In the exciting Sequel to 'Things My Best Friend MUST DO In The Fire Nation' Sokka takes another trip with his dad. Yue writes another list on his hand, that WON'T come off, and in a longer trip, who KNOWS what trouble our friend Sokka is getting in?


**Uh huh.**

**Oh yeah, that's right.**

**Jette. Is. BACK.**

**VQVQVQV**

Saturday, June 20, 2010, 6:52 AM

Chameleon Bay Airport, Gate 3

TO: yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

FROM: the boomerangdude at nobending. com

SUBJECT: NOOO NOT AGAIN!

Well. It seems like I've landed in the exact place where my last vacation started. Let's make up a list, shall we?

My dad got us here early. AGAIN.

I almost died running down the stairs. AGAIN.

He is currently driving me insane. AGAIN.

You wrote on me, AGAIN, a list of crap to do over the summer, all of which I will have to painfully execute or you will painfully execute me, AGAIN.

And for some reason, I'm still emailing you about my 'adventures.' AGAIN.

I hate you. I really do.

Well, there ARE some good things about this new trip!

1) I get to see all my friends together for once since last summer! Yay! It was awesome having Teo & Toph staying with us over Christmas, and hanging out with Zuko over Spring Break, and everyone's sick of Aang he pops up so much, but we haven't been together to be the one, the only, the TRUE, Odd Squad!

2) I have my super, amazing girlfriend with me! Vi is currently fast asleep, curled up in the chair next to me. I feel bad, my dad was pounding on her host family's door at 5 AM, & Mr. Piandao was none too happy to be answering the door at 5 AM. She got ready quicker than I did tho...

3) NO SUKI! Last summer was unbelieveably painful, with her texting me every five minutes. I was SO RELIEVED when I finally got a new number. No more Suki!

4) MORE RANDOM PEOPLE! Zuko & his Uncle are still going to be here, but so will Zuko's dad & his sister & her friends. I'm actually kinda worried about that...Teo said his dad's joining us & his friend Haru is coming too, although we won't see him until July...sad! Also Aang said he knows other randomness people who are coming, I forgot what they were called, but he isn't happy...blah.

5) LONGER TRIP & MORE PLACES TO EXPLORE! THAT is my dazzling number 1 on this list! Or, number five, dammit, whatever. Yes, during the remainder of the month of June & I think some of July, we will be continuing to cruise around the Fire Nation. We will board in the Capital, (Where I am NOT leaving my dad's side, I DO NOT want a repeat of last year's trip to the capital!) Vi's going back home for the summer, so unfortunately we will have to say goodbye. 'tears up' BUT, I WILL get to meet her crazy father (crazy being her word for him) her twin brother, who's an idiot, (another one of her 'words') and her older brother, who's gay. (Yes, like literally gay.) But THEN they will go back home, with her, because they missed her & she wasn't able to fly home over Christmas.

But THEN we will be going to some familiar places, such as Barcelona (Where we will NOT be going ashore) & Paris & Pompeii (Oh, flashbacks...) but THEN we will be going to places like Athens & St. Petersburg stuff. YAY!

Sometime into July we will embark on a journey to the Lower Earth Kingdom, at which point we DO NOT have a cruise ship (sad!) BUT, we will backpacking! Then a select few of us will be taking a couple weeks through the Upper Earth Kingdom, (ROAD TRIP!) and all our journeys will end in a delightful cruise around the Northern Air Temple and the North Pole. I'll say hi to your ancestors!

But, oh yeah, I need to MURDER you for giving me this list! This one does cover my entire hand, but also extends all the way up my arm, past my elbow. THANKS, Yue, THANKS. I REALLY appreciated that. REALLY.

SEND EMAILS TO YOUR VERY BEST FRIEND YUE, EVERY DAY!

That's what I'm doing now! I have a strange sense of deja vu, don't you?

DO EVERYTHING YOU CAN TO ANNOY YOUR DADDY DEAREST!

My dad was PISSED OFF when he saw that, let me tell you. & I'm ALREADY doing that. When he ran into the bathroom in the morning to make sure I was 'progressing' or whatever, I told him not to expect much, I am just a drunken warrior, after all. Pakku was passing by the open door at the time, & that was about the only time I made him laugh.

WEAR SOME MORE OF YOUR TRES SEXY SHIRTS!

I CANNOT BELIEVE you cornered me into buying more of those! Did last year teach you even the smallest lesson? Yes, there ARE some blue shirts, I don't CARE! I LIKE my baggy pops concert tshirts, I ENJOY wearing show choirs hoodies! And YES, I DID bring my 'gangsta' hats!

Ugh, I hate you SO MUCH.

Alright well, my dad says I'm in need of exercise (?) so we're all going to go run on the people-mover floors now. I'll finish yelling at you about these demands later.

Chow!

-Sokka

**VQVQVQV**

**Alright, FORGIVE ME for dropping off the face of the earth all this time, Freshman Year has brought SO MUCH MORE homework/drama/depression than I could deal with, and the first day of summer my boyfriend hooked up with one of my 'was' best friends. SOOOO Fanfiction has not been on my mind until about three days ago.**

**BUT! I am back now. And this chapter is kinda suckish, I'm kinda out of it now, so I decided to write a shortish chapter to get myself into it again, see what you guys think, etc.**

**So just so you know, the Fire Nation will be sort of a European style place, i planned on modeling the Lower Earth Kingdom (use your imagination, you KNOW where it is) in like an Asian/African type place, & Sokka seems kind of American (Which is all I know how to do) so Upper Earth Kingdom will be kinda American, well both the Americas, because they're both awesome. Australia got kicked out, sorry. I tried to find a place for it, but all that's left is the North & South Poles, which were too cold, I think I might incorporate the Outback into the Lower Earth Kingdom. Yeah, this story is showing my love for culture & other places in the world I don't live in.**

**Alright, I'm sorry I rambled so much here, I MISSED this place! Sooo please review! Tell me what's up, down, I don't care! I'M BACK! & I'M HERE TO STAY!**


End file.
